


Something Amazing

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, They literally go star gazing and have a cute moment, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Before too long they were cast about the blanket on the ground, next to the warm fire, stomachs full of hot dogs and s’mores, mostly s’mores, and their hands were tangled together on the ground between them. The Doctor couldn’t help but trace soft lines against the skin where her fingers rested, each individually moving. It must have been Gallifreyan. Yaz hoped to learn it some day.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Something Amazing

Yaz fought back a yawn as she left the police station, weaving her way through the roads of Sheffield until she found the path out of there. 

She followed rolling hills until the overbearing brilliance of the city faded way for a beautiful navy blue expanse. 

She didn’t stop until she found the retreat she had decided upon before her shift. A tent stood up in the grassy plain, marking her decision from the morning. She parked the car and stepped out into the brisk evening of the countryside.

She fished her phone out of her back pocket and quickly made a phone call.

“Hey.”

_ “Hey, Yaz!”  _ Yaz couldn’t help the grin that broke over her face.

“You busy?”

_ “Yes. Well, no. I mean, I can stop being busy if you need.” _

“You’re ok, Doctor. I understand. Just come find me when you reach a slow point, ok?”

Her response came in the form of a wheezing groan that pulled another smile from Yaz. That beautiful blue box slowly faded in and out into finally solidifying in the space between the tent and the car which Yaz had leaned back against.

The TARDIS door popped open quickly and the Doctor jumped out, walking up to Yaz, “E’erythin’ okay?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Yaz smiled and took her hand, “Got a surprise for you.” She pushed off the car and led the Doctor around the TARDIS so she could see the tent.

“You remember when you said you haven’t stargazed in this body yet?”

The Doctor couldn’t say anything, she attempted a small nod as a grin spread across her face. She squeezed Yaz’s hand. 

“I wanted to be the first to take you. That, and I wanted to take you camping. The tent’s got blankets, hot dogs, and stuff for s’mores.”

They got to work setting up their little campsite, the Doctor spread out a blanket to the side of where Yaz began a campfire. They made their dinner before finally getting to the main event: s’mores.

The Doctor went on about how she and ‘Leo’ had shared so s’mores back in his day in between bites of the delicious snack. Which prompted the question ‘who’s Leo?’. To which the Doctor answered ‘Leonardo Da Vinci, o’ course’.

Before too long they were cast about the blanket on the ground, next to the warm fire, stomachs full of hot dogs and s’mores, mostly s’mores, and their hands were tangled together on the ground between them. The Doctor couldn’t help but trace soft lines against the skin where her fingers rested, each individually moving. It must have been Gallifreyan. Yaz hoped to learn it some day.

They stared at all the constellations the country sky had to offer. “Why’d you do this?” The Doctor asked with soft curiosity after some story about the constellation Orion.

“You’ve shown me so much, Doctor.” Yaz looked over to her, with a soft smile, “I can never begin to repay you, but-”

“You don’t owe me anything,” The Doctor rolled onto her side, looking over at Yaz, eyebrows knit together, “Ever. You’re company. This,” She pulled their entwined hands up into the air before resting a kiss on the back of Yaz’s hand, “This is so much more than the universe could ever offer me. So much more than I could ever offer you. And,” The Doctor carded her free hand through the hair that rested on the side of Yaz’s head, “Regardless of this, you never owe me anything.”

“I know,” Yaz sighed, letting a lazy smile cross her face, “I just wanted to show you somethin’ amazing.”

“You already do.” The Doctor cupped Yaz’s face with her free hand, pulling her close for a gentle kiss. “You already do.” The words lingered upon Yaz’s lips along with that sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yall im accepting requests over at my Tumblr: https://nonbinaryriotchild.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
